The invention relates generally to telescopic boom assemblies for forklift trucks and other similar vehicles.
One prior forklift truck including a telescopic boom assembly is disclosed in the Mindrum U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,072 issued June 27, 1961.
Another prior forklift truck with a telescopic boom assembly is disclosed in the Soyko U.S Pat. No. 3,170,580 issued Feb. 23, 1965.